


War and Peace, but Is It Really?

by fansarewaiting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansarewaiting/pseuds/fansarewaiting
Summary: The Golden Trio has healed and grown the past five years after the Second Wizarding War and Battle of Hogwarts, but at a Ministry of Magic Commemoration Gala, they are faced with their own difficulties in making peace with one ex-Death Eater, none other than their former schoolmate Draco Malfoy. "We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided." And that includes all of them.





	War and Peace, but Is It Really?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is. i just wanted to exercise my character voice with the golden trio and the great blond git. please excuse the complete lack of plot.

“Honestly, Ronald, you’d think there was literally Voldemort on the other side of that door the way you’re behaving. It’s just Malfoy. Stop being such a child and do just this one thing for me! Please!” Hermione Granger had her hands on her hips, standing in front of one Ronald Bilius Weasley, who was currently cowering in a dark office in a side hall off the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic. All she was asking him was to politely socialize during the biggest gala of the year, was that so hard?

“Might as well be,” Ron grumbled under his breath, torn between wanting to never see the prissy git again and hoping to give him a piece of his mind. Ron still hated Malfoy with a vengeance, and made mention of it any time the latter was brought up in conversation. He just couldn’t see how people could get over the past so easily, when it still rankled him as if it were yesterday. The War had been brutal, but he was thankful his friends and family all made it out the other side, even after some close shaves.

“I swear to Merlin, if you don’t get out there right now, I’m owling Ginny to take away your Holyhead Harpies season tickets,” Hermione said huffing, at her wit’s end with her friend’s reluctance to be a grown up and go meet with the man currently waiting in the hall. She had nearly run herself ragged the past few months, trying to organize this weekend’s Ministry Commemoration Gala for the Fifth Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and roping her friends into doing their damn jobs.

As Head Auror, Harry Potter was out there in the crowd, socializing with other wizards but currently conversing with Draco Malfoy in stilted conversation and awkward looks. She needed to get back to the ballroom soon to bring down the tension and hopefully smooth things over. If only Ron would get off his arse and come with her. She wanted the night to be a success, and that included making sure all parties were comfortable and welcomed, even a former Death Eater and school nemesis, who had been acquitted in all his Wizengamot trials the months after the War.

As perhaps the most bullish of the Golden trio, Ron stil knew when he was defeated. There was no way he was going to miss out on free professional Quidditch games just to avoid some ferret. “Fine fine, but don’t expect me to be all chummy with that right foul git,” he admonished, hauling himself to his feet and coming out from behind the desk, following Hermione to the door.

“Thank Merlin. Let’s go,” she whipped the door open and marched out the hallway, toward the sounds of a live band and chattering guests. Ron took a few deep breaths as they approached Harry and Malfoy sitting at a dining table near the edge of the dance floor. None of them had really seen Malfoy in the past five years since they had testified on his behalf in the trials and he’d gotten off with some reparations and house arrest. According to the Prophet, he had finished his stint in Malfoy Manor this past year and continued managing his family’s estates from home. The few times they ever saw each other in public they did their best to ignore each other’s existence, but as a still fairly prominent member of Wizarding society, he had been invited to the Ministry’s Gala.

Hermione and Ron took their reserved seats next to Harry and Draco. Hermione smiled sheepishly at their late arrival and politely spoke to Malfoy, “Sorry, Ronald and I were discussing the evening’s itinerary again. It’s nice to see you, Malfoy, I’m glad you could come.”

“A pleasure, Miss Granger, thank you for having me,” he replied, looking directly at her, yet still somehow seeming to look down his nose at her. “Weasley,” he added cursorily, glancing in the red-head’s direction.

“Malfoy,” Ron grunted, barely nodding at him, his expression stony.

“Right, well, it’s been a long time hasn’t it,” Hermione said after a beat of silence, smoothing her hands across the pristine white tablecloth, noticing that none of them were really looking at each other. None of them replied either. Oh, this was going to be harder than she thought it would be. She gathered herself and addressed Malfoy again.


End file.
